1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an identification information creation apparatus and an identification apparatus, and is suitably applied to a case of performing biometrics identification.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of identification apparatuses using the fingerprints of a body as a target of biometrics identification have been proposed. Recently, a blood vessel formation pattern of blood vessels of a body is attracted as a target of the biometrics identification, and therefore identification apparatuses using the blood vessel formation pattern as identification information have been proposed (refer to “Weekly Bio” 49th edition, venous blood matching apparatus, [online], [search on Jan. 24, 2003], Internet <URL:http//www.mackport.co.jp/WEEKLY-BIO/bio49/bio.049.htm>).
In the identification apparatuses of this kind, by using such a feature that light of near-infrared light bandwidth is specifically absorbed in deoxygenization hemoglobin (venous blood) in blood vessels and scattered light obtained by irradiating a body with near-infrared light can be obtained as a blood vessel pattern light representing the formation pattern of the blood vessel tissues, a blood vessel image signal is created from the blood vessel pattern light and the blood vessel formation pattern extracted from the blood vessel image is used as identification information.
In the identification apparatuses of this kind, however, in a blood vessel image obtained by performing photoelectric conversion on blood vessel pattern light obtained via a body, since the path and so on of the scattered light of the near-infrared light inside the body are individually different, blood vessel tissues which are an imaging target cannot be represented correctly, as shown in FIG. 1, which arises a problem in that identification information has poor reliability.